


The Big Day

by Seiya234



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a little (okay, a lot) late, but Ace knew he would come. </p><p>The Doctor wouldn't miss her wedding. At least, not if he knew what was good for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liadt bunny (Liadt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/gifts).



The message had come by way of his Time/Space Telegraph. The Doctor read it, smiled, and went to get his finest out.

\---

Ace McShane was waiting outside of the church when she heard that wonderfully familiar 'vworp vworp' sound. A second later the TARDIS materialized and her Professor came out, dressed thankfully in a suit, albeit an old fashioned one.

He still had his hat on and was swinging his umbrella, but honestly, she wouldn't change him or that for the world.

He saw her and his face brightened. "Ace!" He came over and they hugged for a good minute. Finally, he pulled back and took in the dress (blue like a certain telephone box still in eyeshot), the small veil, the simple bouquet, and he grinned.

"So who's the lucky girl?"

Ace put her arm through his. "Why don't we go meet her?"

They walked up the steps and before they went through the doors, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

They went in, and the man who she considered to be her father walked Ace McShane down the aisle.


End file.
